Inferno the hedgehog
Inferno is a fan character created by http://inchaosinferno.deviantart.com/. Basic Info *'Name:' Inferno *'Nick Name:' Ferny, Fernice, Red *'Race:' Hedgehog *'Sexuality:' Straight *'Martial Status:' Single *'Age:' 19 *'Occupation:' Warrior *'Residence:' Live in a home with a underground lab, location is Unknown *'Alignment:' Good. *'Date of Birth': 19 years ago, he has never told anyone his date of birth *'Birthplace:' Planet Mobius. *'Likes': Summer, Technology, Chicken, Milk, Space, Volcano's, Friends. *'Dislikes': Winter, Cold, Backstabbers, Waiting, Vegtables, being restrained. *'Team:' Currently not in a team Background story Inferno isnt native to the planet mobius. He was not born either. Inferno was created on a planet far from mobius this planet was called Trexian ( Trek-z-an ) the technology of the Trexians was more advanced than earth or mobius. Inferno was part of an experiment, after a drone recorded the battle at the ark ( during the last story of sonic adventure 2: battle ) the scientists wanted to create there own living weapon to defend there planet from threats. After 5 years of experiments Inferno was finally created as a baby hedgehog and grew up from there. When Inferno was 7 years old he revealed his ability to form and control fire after a teaching robot took away the toy he was playing with to get his attention, the robot was reduced to nothing but a pool of liquid metal. This ability to control fire was some sort of genetic mutation which the scientists didnt spot it would also explain the colour of his red fur and yellow markings. At the age of 17 Inferno was given training in using plasma based weapons, using swords and improving his fire controling abilities. He quickly master these techniques and practiced on a daily basis. Two years later Inferno was reading books about his homeworlds past when something caused the tower he lived in to shake, looking outside Inferno see's hundreds maybe even thousands of alien space ships it was clear that they were hostile. He grabed his own plasma rifle and sword and made his way to the door when he was suddenly stopped by the same scientists who created him. They explained to Inferno that the enemy were called "the Bringers" a race of machines that saw all forms of organic life as an infestation that needed to be wiped out. They also told inferno that the planet was already lost, the size of there fleets and army was just too much they would be overwhelmed in hours. The scientists put alot of work into inferno they evan saw him as a son, so they would protect him by sending him to mobius using a teleportation system. Inferno woke to find himself in the middle of a forrest the sound of wildlife woke him. He has arrived on mobius from here he would travel the planet, making friends and enemies and hopes that the Bringers would never find this planet. Unknown to Inferno that his people survived but in small number usng the same teleportation system to survive on distant planets. Personality Inferno at heart is a kind and caring person, he would do anything to keep his friends and mobius safe. He has a zero tolerance for those who would hurt others and will lash out. He is a hyperactive and positive person always having a smile across his face, evan in bad times. There are times though when somthing can happen that is so bad that Infernos smile will drop and will become either angry or sad. He has a large amount of confidence in himself and his friends, due to his confidence he will not give up when fighting and gives it his all every time. Abilities Infernos most obvious ability is to form and control fire he has gained so much experiance that he has created his own fire veriants which include a deep red fire which burns like lava, Blue fire which he uses for simple things like cooking, a purple/black fire when he is in his dark form and then the normal orange/yellow fire. His skills with a sword are impressive but can have times where he is outskilled in combat. His skill with his plasma rifle could easily said to be outmatched. He has some hand to hand skill but only for defensive purposes. Forms Inferno has a super form which he can activate under certain events or if he somehow has all seven choas emeralds, should he transform his red fur becomes white, his yellow markings remain the same, the blue on his outfit and his eyes become a dark blue and he has a golden aura surrounding him. His dark form however looks more beast/alien like, his mouth seals up then splits into four seperate mandibles, the markings on the spikes on his head will be covered in a purple fire, this determines what level his currently at, the blue on his clothing and eyes will become a blood red. In this form he moves and attacks more animal like. Facts *Inferno was origonally just another shadow recolour. *He went through several head spike changes, shadow style, sonic style and silver style. *He has a nack for acting before thinking. *He has a fear of the dark. *He has a large collection of energy weapons. *He hates to get interupted mid sentance and will call the person out on it. Inferno the Hedgehog by Chouonsoku.jpg|Inferno back when he was a simple recolour Inferno by THUNDER_THUNDER.jpg|2010 onwards look for inferno by THUNDER-THUNDER valentines hearts inferno by shaedoe.png|Inferno in a valentine project by shaedoe Inferno.png|Inferno with duel swords by Obsessedshadowfan Category:Hedgehogs